User talk:Hunter Taro
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * I noticed on the MH4 discussion board recently that you were able to provide a good translation of the new information about Gendrome and Congalala (Gendrome being able to summon its pack at will, or something like that?). Anyway, we're always on the look-out for anyone who read even a tiny bit of Japanese (as you can imagine). I've always been a bit of a hidden fan of the Frontier series; I wonder if you could translate Guren's in-game description? Not a test or anything, I'm just genuinely curious. " 高地とともに新たに発見された飛竜種「グレンゼブル」。 ハンターズギルドの調査報告で、非常に荒々しい性質が確認されていることから「蛮竜」の二つ名も与えられている。" Actually, I think we only have his and Kuaru's descriptions even in Japanese lol, we're not too organised on such things. Thanks, Lord Loss (talk) 14:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Translation Oh gosh, that's amazing. You've no idea how great it is to have someone active on the Wiki who can read Japanese like that. Incidentally, I saw on your userpage you were born in the UK; may I ask whereabouts? I ask only out of idle curiosity since it's where I live (in the Midlands - not terribly exciting, I'm afraid). Thanks again Lord Loss (talk) 21:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Goa Magara This maybe random but, have they ever revealed Goa Magara's class in Japan? I'm just asking because, its kinda strange not knowing the monster's class since its title apparently has Wyvern/竜 in it, pretty much hinting to it being a new monster species/class. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 19:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus